Everything
by sekiho-chan
Summary: A terrible weather, a stray cat, Koshino Hiroaki and Sendoh Akira. (SenKoshSen)


Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: WHEE! My first ever SenKosh fic! Never thought I'd actually like them. Iie. Get addicted to them XD They're just soooooo cute together. XD

Warning: Lotsa swearing, I guess. And mushy stuff XDXD

Pairing: SenKosh -squeals-

**Everything**

_**!- Koshino Hiroaki's POV-!**_

Strange. It's been raining constantly wherein just a week ago the sun almost killed me because of its heat.

Sigh.

I stare out my window only to see people running with their bags over their heads. I don't understand why they still go out when they already know that a terrible weather is ahead. Okay, so maybe they didn't know, but still, they had to because it's been raining continuosly and it's pretty obvious that it's going to rain today.

Another sigh.

Is sighing my new found hobby now? Sheesh. I fixed my eyes on the scenery outside my window again. Let's see.. another panicking-because-of-the-rain person. I'm betting he's some secretary though because of all the papers and folders he's clutching above his head. Poor guy-- yet stupid. How the hell can a bunch of paper materials protect him against the rain? To hell with that, Hiroaki. It's not my business anyway. On with my rants.. Okay. So, that.. and a stray cat.

A poor stray cat battling against the rain.

Then I smiled at the thought of what my bestfriend would do when he sees this. Sendoh Akira.

Wait..

How on earth did that baka get into my mind?

Argh.

Sendoh Akira.

Idiotic, careless and simple-minded.

My best friend.

Like I said, I could almost imagine what he would do with the cat if he was here. I'm sure he'll fight against the heavy rain just to keep the poor (according to him) creature out of the rain and take it inside no matter how disgusting (according to me) it looks.

Sendoh Akira.

Adorable, hot and always smiling.

My..

_What, Hiroaki!? WHAT? _I hear my inner-self blurt out.

My special other.

There, I said it. Er, in my mind at least. I could almost imagine what he would do if he was here right now. Probably he would ask me if I'm okay because of the coldness and I'll scowl at him like 'Of course I'm not okay! I'm dying here because of the coldness and you wouldn't even embrace me or something like that!' .. or maybe not.

And why not? Because he doesn't know about my feelings for him, dumb ass.

Sendoh Akira. My best friend and my special other. I wonder if my relationship with him will turn into a deeper one other than just being best friends. If only I could let him know.

"Hiroaki, dinner's ready!"

I heard my mom call out from downstairs.

A grunt. I don't want to have dinner. I don't feel like it.

Akira.. Should I give him a call or not? Why would I?

Why wouldn't I? I grabbed my mobile phone and I dialled his number and guess what? His phone's dead. Perfect. T.T

"Hiroaki! Dinner!"

I heard my mom call out again.

"I'm skipping dinner tonight!" I called out as well opening my door a little as for my mom to hear it. I heard her say something about less-fortunate people not being able to eat while I'm here being such a spoiled dope, but I shut my door right away before I drift into her infamous sermon.

"Kosh!"

Oh great. _What now, mother dearest? _I thought sarcastically.

But wait..

My mom doesn't call me 'Kosh'. And it didn't come from downstairs nor from inside the house. It actually came outside.. from my window. I looked out once again and I examined the scenery outside. The rain's still there, the cat's still there.. and a boy wearing a Ryonan jacket with the number '7' IS there.

What the..? Akira.. O.O;

_**!-- Later on --!**_

I sit on my bed staring at Akira settled comfortably on the floor pampering the used-to-be-soaking-wet-from-the-rain kitten.

"What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"I dunno."

"'I dunno', my ass, Akira! The rain's damn heavy and you're out in the open all because of a stupid cat! How did you get here anyway!?"

"Aw, lighten up Koshyyy.. I actually intended to go here."

"Of all the days you could've gone here, why now in the middle of a house-tearing weather!?"

"I dunno. I just miss you, Kosh. We haven't been talking lately ne."

I shut my mouth and I felt a pinkish-red color paint my cheeks.

"Baka."

A smile.

We reached out to each other as to engage into a kiss. I don't know who started it but who cares? I don't actually know why we kissed each other. But still, I couldn't care less. I can finally feel his arms around me.. I can finally feel his supple lips on mine.. I can finally feel his wamth all over my body..

I can finally call him MINE.

"Love you, Koshy."

I smirked and I gazed into his lovely blue eyes.. "Don't call me that."

A pout from the spikey-hair lad.

".. and I love you too."

I replied, planting a light kiss on his forehead.

Sendoh Akira.

Unpredictable, creative and totally heart-warming.

My everything.

_**O w a r i :)**_


End file.
